For The Love Of Children
by RikaHatake
Summary: Strange how a mysterious stranger seems to collided into two girls who are best friends. And suddenly these girls have become barren with no hope of having kids with their men. Suddenly Naruto gets a little edgy and who's this 'Bad Luck Raven' character?


**M'kay so another one-shot that popped into my head after I had just finished reading a book by Sherrilyn Kenyon. Why? I'm not sure...maybe it's just becasue I have a really twisted way of taking the things I read and putting them all together... I don't know.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all other associated characters aren't mine. Nor will they ever be. And the idea about the supernatural occurences are pieced from The Dark-Hunter Novels.**

**Enjoy and Review.**

--

_**Seven Years Ago**_

_Sakura Haruno, a good sized girl with cotton candy pink dyed hair, was chatting away on her cell phone with her best friend, gossiping and what not's. She was grinning to herself as she walked down Town Square in New York City, USA. She was originally from Japan but she had received and early Christmas bonus and decided she would take some time off for a little R&R._

_Her green eyes sparkled as she relayed the new and exciting information about her life over the phone. "Guess what!" she asked happily as the other person picked up on the other end of the line. "He asked me out! He finally asked me out! I'm so happy!"_

_Yes, her crush of a lifetime had finally come around to ask her out after they had shared week after week of late night dates and sharing personal information. So now, she was currently walking in and out of the shops that lined the streets looking for new outfits to impress her boyfriend. _

"_I found the cutest dress earlier!" she swung her shopping bag, careful not to hit anyone walking on the streets next to her as she explained in detail what her new outfit looked like. "It's a white spaghetti strapped dress that ends in the middle of my thighs with this built in belt and silver buckle. I got green dangle earrings to match my eyes and three inch green stilettos, and a package of silver bangles. I also picked up some more makeup at one of the stores because it just looked so perfect for my complexion…"_

_She babbled again and again on the other outfits and undergarments she had bought and about the one's she was keeping an eye out for. What she failed to notice as she turned the corner on the street, was a tall man turning her way at the same time. And with her face tilted towards the sky, she didn't have enough time to catch herself._

_Sakura found herself on her bottom in less than second on the concrete sidewalk, her eyes shut in pain as she landed on her tailbone quite hard. "Ow," Her hands reached around her back to rub above her bottom as she cracked an eye open to look at where her bags had gone. "Oh man!" _

_A flush covered her face as the new thongs she had purchased at Victoria Secret spilled from the little pink striped bag to splay on the concrete. She hastily scooped them up but stopped when a big hand appeared in front of her face. "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry sir I didn't mean to run into you!" She took the offered hand before she bent down to grab at the other bags that had fallen before anyone else sneakily picked it up._

"_I think I've got everything…" She peeked into each bag while she addressed the man again. "You're not hurt are you? Again, I'm so—"_

_The clearing of a throat stopped Sakura from doing a double check of her bags._

"_I believe you dropped this as well."_

_The pink haired girl looked up to see the man holding up her brand new bra, limited edition silk push-up bra, by the strap for everyone walking by on the street to see._

"_Ah!" she squealed as she hastily snatched it from his grasp. "You didn't have to hold it up like that."_

_The man shrugged. "What do I care? You're the one getting all flustered."_

_Green eyes widened. "I do __**not**__ get flustered!"_

"_Pipe down girl. You've apologized for your sin."_

"_Sin?" She looked at him with incredulous eyes now. "What on earth are you talking about? Stop being such a bastard."_

_The man grabbed her upper arms in a harsh grip. "You have __**no**__ idea who I am. I suggest you show respect when talking to a higher authority, __**girl.**__"_

"_L-let go of me!" Sakura demanded._

"_Ungrateful females…" He huffed as he let her drop back down to her feet._

_Sakura looked down at her arms where his big hands had grabbed her. Great, there were wrinkles on her sleeves. "I hope you're ha—Huh?" she looked around but the man she was just arguing with disappeared. "Where'd he go?" She blinked before she held up her cell phone back to her ear only to get an earful of the other person screaming their lungs out by calling her name. "Relax, I'm right here!"_

_She smiled warmly as she let the other person calm down. "Thanks for your concern but you'll never guess what just happened!"_

--Present Day--

"Oh my god," the blonde female complained to her best friend. "I think that we just have bad luck in general with trying to have kids, Sakura. I mean, Choji and I have been trying for months!"

Sakura glared at her. "Yeah, well I've been trying for _years._ It's a wonder he still stays by my side after everything we've tried."

"What about Artificial Insemination?"

"Tried that too."

Ino raised her martini and took a sip before continuing. "Maybe it's the guys. I mean, we're perfect other than this one problem of not being fertilized by our men."

"What do you think honey?" Sakura turned to the blonde haired man beside her to who was staring off into the distance. "Naruto?"

"Hm?" Naruto Uzumaki turned to look at his girlfriend of five years. He wasn't the type to get right down to the books and marry, but he'd stuck with her for a while now. All he wanted was a kid, and after searching around for the perfect woman to mother his child, he'd found her. Sakura Haruno: a green-eyed beauty with bubblegum dyed pink hair that really complemented her eyes.

"Ino and I were talking about pregnancies—"

'_Again?' _The blonde mentally rolled his eyes. There was talking about things, and then there was _talking_ about things with these girls. They could live off of talking about one subject if they were forced to for the rest of their lives.

"—and I wondered about your opinion."

"On what exactly?"

"About the reason we couldn't get pregnant."

Naruto blinked before he took a swing of his beer.

"Ino thinks it's your fault," Sakura blatantly pointed out.

The blonde choked, almost spraying his girlfriend with the Budweiser in his mouth. "It's not _me._ You've seen all my tests and everything."

"Tests?" Ino piped up.

"We went to Konoha Hospital," Sakura explained to her friend. "And asked for tests on Naruto's sperm to make sure it was healthy enough to create a baby. I had tests done too to make sure that I was suitable enough to carry a child. Both of our tests came back positive."

"Who was your doctor?"

"Tsunade Sannin."

The blonde gasped. "I heard she was really good!"

Sakura nodded. "Yes and she was really nice about it all too."

Naruto went back on the sidelines of watching them talk. It was like this every Friday night. Ino and Sakura would get together for their little 'pow wow' time, dragging both of their boyfriends along. But the thing was, Naruto was the only boyfriend at the moment seeing, as how a few months ago Choji Akamichi asked Ino Yamanaka to be his precious wedded wife. Naruto had almost died of laughter on the spot. ("The Blonde" makes it seem like Ino was the one laughing.)

What _normal_ human being would ask that pig-headed blonde woman to marry him?

The blonde would never know. Choji ate everyone out of house and home whenever he visited someone. That man was a nonstop eating machine. Thankfully for Ino, her profession in Cosmetology paid her well…well enough to support an eater like Choji.

"—Maybe something has to do with that bad luck raven we both saw…" Ino trailed off.

Now _that_ little comment dished into the conversation grabbed Naruto's interest

"'Bad luck raven?" he asked.

"Yeah." Ino nodded her head. "A couple days after Choji finally asked me to marry him, I was on the street heading home from work. I wasn't watching where I was going and I accidentally ran into a raven-haired man. I said I was sorry and he just glared at me and told me to be more careful in the future. I snapped back and bent down to brush the dirt off my knees, when I looked up…he was gone."

"Gone?"

"Like," she snapped her fingers, "gone."

Naruto thought for a moment and shook his head to clear it. "What about you Sakura?"

"Well, my encounter was five years ago." She blushed and hid her hands in her lap. "I was downtown, uh, shopping. I came out of one of the stores and when I turned the corner from the doorway we ran straight into each other. I apologized profusely and he held his hand out to help me up. At that same time, we were standing over one of the subway grates and the train went past underground…the skirt I was wearing flew up and he got a good look at, um, my...yeah."

The blonde looked at his girlfriend closely. "There's more. What _aren't_ you telling me?"

"He told me to 'Watch it.' I called him a bastard and slapped his face. Of course, the man grew angry…a scary angry. It almost looked liked his eyes flashed red for a second. He gripped my wrist with a bruising force and growled like an animal at me. I shut my eyes, afraid that he'd hit me back or something then the feeling of his hand on my arm was gone. And when I opened my eyes, he was gone too."

"The crazy part is…" Ino added after her friend was finished, "both of the black-haired guys we ran into have the same description!"

"What is it?" the blonde had a bad feeling in his gut.

Both Sakura and Ino looked at Naruto like he'd grown another head.

"What is…what, honey?" Sakura asked.

"The description. What did he look like?"

"Oh," the blonde smiled. "His hair was pitch black with dark onyx, and really, unnaturally pale skin. I don't know if his skin was make-up or that's just the color of his skin though."

"And he was taller than you."

Naruto's gut feeling just got worse. "How much taller?"

"About, maybe two, three inches?" Sakura said, her expression getting worried. "Wouldn't you say, Ino?"

"Sure."

The pink-haired girl laid her hand on her boyfriend's arm. "Naruto? You're burning up!"

Their description matched Naruto's worst fear perfectly. No other possible explanation. Both of the girls ran into a raven-haired man around the same time they'd both had boyfriends and decided to try for children. The time it happened was of no factor in this dilemma. There was only one person who Naruto could think of that matched the description and be behind the reason for Ino and Sakura not being able to stay fertile long enough to carry a child to term.

"_Sasuke…"_

"What? Naruto who's Sasuke?" Sakura was beginning to panic. "What's wrong with you?! Naruto look at me!"

The blonde snapped out of his trance and looked at the girl next to him. Her green eyes filled to the brim and over spilling with tears because of his silent behavior. "I just need some fresh air," he assured her.

"Who's Sasuke?!"

"What?" He stopped on his way out of the booth they were in.

"You said his name…more like whispered it as an endearment. You're scaring me," she told him.

"You must've heard something else," He brushed a quick kiss on her forehead. "I didn't say anything. I'll be right back."

Sakura watching him leave with determination written all over his face. To hell she'd heard wrong! Naruto had definitely said the name 'Sasuke' and she'll be damned if her boyfriend didn't tell her who this mysterious guy was!

"Sakura, he's a grown man. Just let him be for a minute." Ino reached across the table and lightly grasped her friend's arm, stopping her from bolting out of the booth after her boyfriend. "C'mon and let's talk about something else. Have you talked to Hinata lately? She told me she caught Kiba and Shikamaru together at Inuzuka's house! Can you believe that?!"

The pink-haired girl turned her attention back to her blonde friend. "No way…Kiba and Shikamaru?!"

"Well," Ino smiled. "More Shikamaru on Kiba than anything she said."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

As soon as Naruto was out of the sight of the booth occupied with his girlfriend and her friends, he ran towards the door dodging in and out of people until he felt a cold breeze blow over his face. He turned towards the right to walked down the half a block until the nearest alley way appeared. He rounded the corner, making sure no one else was around, and then punched the brick side of the building.

"You know," A cool voice said behind the raven. "You can seriously injure yourself by doing that."

Naruto hit the wall about four more times before he suddenly spun around and launched a punch at the figure behind him. The figure easily caught the blonde's tan flying fist, the hood of the man slipping off to reveal the face Naruto so desperately didn't want to see. "So it was you," The blonde's eyes were hard as he glared.

"It was me...what?" Pearl white teeth gleamed in the moonlight of the full moon that was out that night.

"You messed with the girls!" Naruto hissed out.

"Girls? Oh you mean that blonde chick and the pick-haired one?" The raven asked before he shrugged. "I have no idea who you're talking about."

"You bastard! You knew!"

"Knew what?"

That calm voice was getting on the blonde's nerves. "You knew I wanted kids! And now that I've finally found the perfect woman you go and sabotage my plans!" Naruto tried tugging his hand back but no avail. "Let go."

The raven stepped forward, watching as Naruto took a step back. They continued their little dance until the blonde's back was lined up against the wall. "Yes, I know you want kids. I've always known. You reminded me everyday that you wanted a kid for your own. But I don't see what that has to do with a few girls I ran into."

"You messed with Sakura's body!"

"What are you talking about? Who's Sakura?"

"My girlfriend!"

'_Girlfriend?' _This made the raven stop. "Which one was she?"

Naruto silently did a victory dance. "She's the pink haired one, with the green eyes."

Silence.

Naruto smirked. _'Speechless, huh? Serves you r—'_ Now the blonde stopped. The body in front of him was shaking, the raven's hung head. "Are…are you…_laughing?!_"

The raven lifted his head, howling out laughter. "You chose her? Damn she's a bitch. A good hit though. And a pair of nice legs too."

The blonde growled. "Don't talk about her like that!"

"Tch," The raven bent his head so his mouth was next to the tan ear. "You can expect me to believe that you've been here only looking for a woman to mommy your kids, Naruto. How many girls have you bed? With your body I'd think thousands…"

He smirked and he sneered back. "You almost sound jealous, _Sasuke._"

"_This_ is Sasuke?!"

Naruto froze when that female voice rang through the alleyway. He turned his head slowly to the left to see his pink haired girlfriend standing on the sidewalk, in clear view of the alleyway and to anyone else that happened to be entering the club they were just in. "Sakura—"

"What is going on Naruto?" She pointed at the two of them. "If I didn't know better, the way you two are right now tells me you know him better than you told us." Sakura referred to the way the boy's bodies were place. Naruto was backed up against the side of the brick building, and the raven's was flush aligned with the blonde.

"It's not what it looks like—" The blonde tried to explain.

"The hell it's not! What is he _doing_ here?!"

"I don't know!" Naruto yelled back. "I didn't even know he was here in the first place!"

"Liar." Sasuke spoke up.

"What?" More tears gathered in her green eyes. "Naruto what's he talking about?"

"Why don't you just come out and tell her the truth, Naruto?" the raven coaxed. "Tell her all about me…about _us._"

Naruto pushed back with all his strength. "There _is_ no us! Not anymore!"

"Stop lying to yourself and admit it. You've missed everything about me. How protective I am with you in public against others who come onto you and the way I handle you in bed." Sasuke grabbed the blonde's chin and forced Naruto to look up. "You're eyes can't lie to me Naruto. You've been through hell trying to avoid me."

Sakura fell her knees on the sidewalk. Watching the scene in front of her was heart wrenching. The love of her life, Naruto Uzumaki was…was…she didn't know what anymore. He certainly wasn't the boyfriend she'd thought he'd been. How long had she just been some random girl the blonde had decided to pick up? How could she have been so _blind_ not to see it?

"You know it's the truth so much that you're crying because of it."

Sakura looked up at Sasuke's words. Indeed, the blonde's eyes were clouded and streams of tears were falling down his face. In their entire time together, she had _never_ seen the blonde cry. Not even when he'd almost cut his hand off while cooking dinner for her one night. Her eyes widened in horror as the raven bent his head down and kissed Naruto. A passionate kiss. One Sakura had never had from the blonde. And to add to that horror she saw Naruto was starting to kiss back…

With everything he had.

"Three hundred years without your lover," Sasuke said after he'd pulled back. "I don't think anyone's ever lasted that long before. I'm actually surprised you didn't come crawling back to me, begging to be let back into my bed."

Naruto was silent as his tears kept flowing. He shut his eyes as a hot, wet tongue licked its way up his cheeks, tracing the tear tracks.

"Three days…I will come back to get you in three days," Sasuke stole another kiss. "Whether you like it or not."

The blonde felt the raven's body disappear into the night. He had been pinned up against the wall, and now that his support was gone, he fell to his hands and knees; the tears falling from his eyes making small puddles where they landed on the uneven concrete of the alleyway.

Sakura found herself staggering to her feet and stumbling her way over to the boy on the ground. She fell to her knees again, her eyes wide as she just stared at the male before her. "Na—"

"I'm so sorry, Sakura." He sobbed out. "I was just waiting for the right time…the right time to explain everything."

"Naruto," she breathed.

"I hate him!" He hit the ground with his closed fist. "He always gets into everything I do! He never minds his own business!"

A cold laughter echoed through the alleyway. "You _are_ my business."

"Shut up!" Naruto screamed. "Just leave me alone!"

Sakura wrapped her arms around the blonde's still heavily shaking shoulders. "Let's go home, Naruto."

"I-I _can't_. I don't know how you can _**talk**_ to me right now!"

"Easily, you're my friend." She stated. "And I trust you."

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he looked at her with wide, disbelieving eyes.

She could only give a heart warming smile.

"Sakrua? Naruto?" Ino's voice came from around the corner. "Where'd you guys g—There you are!" she exclaimed as she started to walk pass the alleyway. She called back to the doors of the club. "Choji I found them!"

Choji came around the corner. "Thank goodness. We'd thought someone might've kidnapped you or some—hey, what's wrong with Naruto?"

"He's just not feeling too well right now." Sakura gave a small smile to Ino and Choji. "I think I'll take him home now."

"Oh…alright," Ino said. "Do you want us to give you a ride home?"

"No, no," she waved her hand in dismissal. "We'll just take a cab. Come on, Naruto."

The blonde stumbled to his feet, holding his stomach in mock sickness, going along with the pink haired girl's plan. In truth he was feeling sick. But only because of the way he'd behave and kept Sakura in the dark for so long, hiding the only thing that would ever hurt her.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - -- -- -- -- -- -- - --

Two days later, Sakura was sitting on the couch in the two-floor flat that she and Naruto had bought three years ago together. She sipped on her hot chocolate as she sat on the beige leather couch, facing the television on the south wall. It was nine o'clock on a Sunday afternoon and raining cats and dogs outside.

She decided that after the little event that had taken place, she and Naruto would have to sleep in separate rooms. And since the blonde had paid for most of the belongings they shared, she had taken the guest room on the upper lever in the north corner, and Naruto had taken the master bedroom situated on the lower level.

She sighed heavily as she flipped through the cable channels for the third time that night. There was absolutely nothing on, and with Naruto sleeping and no one to talk to, it got pretty lonesome and boring. She almost had a heart attack when a hoarse voice sounded behind her.

"Is there anymore left?"

"Oh my god!" She jumped up; thankful she didn't spill any of her drink anywhere. "Naruto you scared me!"

"Sorry."

Patting the spot over her heart, Sakura smiled. "Yes, there's more in the pan if you'd like some."

He disappeared to get his own mug before reappearing and sitting down on the couch adjacent to where she was sitting. He took a long drink before he spoke again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sleep so long and keep you waiting."

"That's alright." She asked. "But I do have a question before you start."

He raised his eyebrow as he took another sip of his hot chocolate.

"What did Sasuke mean 'Three hundred years'?"

"Simple," the blonde replied. "It's been three hundred years since I've last seen him."

She was silent before she found her voice, shaky as it was. "B-b-but…humans can't live for hundreds of years!"

"I'm not human."

Sakura blinked. "Then what have I been dating? A demon?!"

"Demons are ugly creatures, but useful when there's need." Naruto let his hands with the hot mug fall to his lap. "Sakura, I'm a god."

It wasn't even a second before Sakura fell limp in her seat, passing out with the unexpected information.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -

"_Sakura…"_

An angel was calling her name.

"_Sakura!"_

But the voice sounded worried.

"Sakura!"

"Angel's shouldn't be worried…" she dreamily slurred out.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Sakura Haruno, wake up!"

"Huh, what?!" She bolted upright. That's right. Naruto had just finished telling her that he was…a…god. "Wow. I've been dating a god for the last seven years of my life."

"Yes,"

Sakura looked up into extremely bright eyes. "That explains how you're eyes are so blue!"

"Yes."

"But…what does this all have to do with Sasuke?"

Sasuke sighed and sat back, allowing the pink haired girl to regain her sitting up position. "Sasuke is part God of Fertility."

"Fertility…as in the process that makes babies kinda God?"

"Yes."

"And you're past lover." She pointed out.

"Yes."

"Is that _all_ you can say to me Naruto? 'Yes'?"

"No."

"Ok, then please, continue."

The blonde smiled lightly and shook his head. "I was born in the year 230—"

Sakura counted on her fingers. "That makes you…1778 years old?"

"That's 230 A.D, Sakura."

'_That's reeeeeeeeeally old.'_ She snickered to herself. _'Old man…'_

"Do I look old to you?!" A small tick formed on his jaw.

"No why?"

"Then don't call me an old man!"

"I didn't call you an old man."

"Yes you did."

Her eyed widened. _'Wait…'_

"Yes, I have the ability to read your thoughts."

'_No way!'_

"Yes way."

"That's so cool!" She squealed. "But by all means, continue with the story."

Naruto sighed again. This seemed so much easier to perform in his dreams. Well in the parts where Sasuke wasn't in them. "Sasuke is as old as time itself. He was around even before the universe was created. If anyone's old…call _him_ old. Anyways, for years I've wanted kids of my own, ones to run around in the courtyards all day long then come and sleep next to me while I'm doing something quite." He shook his head. _'Jeez…I'm telling her my life story and dreams in one…'_

"Where do you live?"

"I think in these times it's mistaken as Olympus?"

"With the Greek Gods?"

"Well they aren't really Greek…"

"Huh."

"I was in the courtyards one day myself, watering my mother's gardens, when a man came to visit and do business with my father." He continued. "As soon as we locked eyesight I guess, well, we've been inseparable ever since. That is, until three hundred years ago when I left. I've been on Earth traveling around looking for the right person to mother my child or children."

"And you chose me?"

"Yes. You are very smart for a woman of this time. Beautifully shaped and gorgeous attributes, I was captivated by you Sakura."

She blushed. "I'm honored."

"But," he sighed more heavily. "Somehow, I'm guessing that word of me finding a suitable mother got out. I'm suspecting either Hinata or Gaara."

"Gaara? That redhead you told everyone is your cousin?"

Naruto nodded. "In truth, he is my cousin. Also a god."

"Of what?"

"He's what the little kids call 'The Sandman'."

"Sleep; A god of sleep."

"Yes. "

"Does that include dreams too?" She asked as she picked up her forgotten mug of hot chocolate, grateful the blonde had caught it before it spilled on to the white carpet that rested between the couches and the wooden floor.

"No that's a different god. Well, part of Sasuke as well."

Sakura raised a perfectly plucked pink eyebrow. "What else is Sasuke?"

"For one he has to survive on blood—" Naruto stopped when Sakura let out a squeak and moved her hand to cover her throat.

"He drinks your blood?!"

Naruto looked at her with amused eyes. "It's the only thing that truly keeps him alive. I don't mind. It feels really good actually."

Her face paled a little as she slowly nodded. "What else?"

"Many things," He added. "And be grateful that I'm keeping _that_ part a secret."

"What are you?"

The blonde paused for a moment.

"Naruto?" she called softly.

"Mostly the Sun God and a little of the Angel of Death."

She gulped. "Angel of…Death?"

"That's my father really, I just inherited some of his powers so if there was anyone's life I ever wanted to take away…with my thoughts centered on that one person and a snap of my fingers I could take away someone's life." He smiled. "And the good part is I also inherited my mother's gift: Angel of Life. So I can also give life to dead things as well."

"Oh," Her face saddened.

Naruto moved closer and cupped her cheek. "I'm sorry for what happened. That I lied to you. Forgive me?"

She nodded, a few tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "Yes, I forgive you."

He kissed her forehead again.

"_Naruto_."

The blonde smiled at Sakura even as he answered. "Yes, Sasuke, I'm coming."

She blinked as she watched her boyfriend, now ex-boyfriend, rise from the couch. She gasped at the tall figure leaning against the wall on the other side of the room. "Sasuke!"

"What?" he growled out.

"I was right, y'know."

"About what?"

"You're a real bastard." She stuck her tongue out.

Naruto laughed, a smile gracing his face as he watched the raven blink in surprise before he glared at her. He stood and faced the pink haired girl again, "Thank you Sakura. Despite how things turned out, I really enjoyed these last five years with you."

"Me too." She smiled.

Sasuke growled again, louder this time. "Stop being so nice with her," He said as he moved towards the blonde and wrapped his arms around the tan covered waist.

"You just need to lighten up." Naruto replied as the raven moved his mouth to cover his own. The blonde snapped his fingers and watched Sakura's green eyes widened out of the corner of his eye. The pure joy that replaced the longing filled Naruto with happiness. That and being back in his lover's arms were a good plus too.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The raven licked at Naruto's lower lip before he had snapped his own pale fingers, teleporting the two from out of Sakura's apartment to Sasuke's bedroom. He grunted as the blonde started a light grind against him. "You're killing me." He moaned into the kiss they shared.

Naruto laughed again. "There are cures for that."

"Yeah, you naked and on the bed," Sasuke replied as he wished away their clothes with a single thought. He caught the blonde's gasp in his own mouth, as the raven thrusted his tongue into the hot cavern just waiting to be ravished. Sasuke moved so that they fell on to the king sized bed, Naruto underneath the raven.

"I've missed you," Naruto whispered as he let his hands roam up and down the pale chest, his head moving down and licking a short line down Sasuke's jaw. "So much,"

The raven grunted in response. "You always could've come home. There wasn't anything stopping you—"

"I was on a mission, Sasuke." Naruto pulled back and gave the raven a 'duh' stare. "You can't stop me when I'm a man on a mission."

"You mean god right?" Sasuke bent his head and sucked at the beating pulse in the blonde's throat, letting his own hands slid down Naruto's sides to cup the tan bottom. "I've missed you too," The raven kissed his way down the throat to the perky nipple jutting out and begging for attention. Not being with your lover in three hundred years does something to ones head, because Sasuke could just not get enough of the blonde.

Naruto gasped, his back arching into the raven's mouth as his fingers entangled into the black locks of hair. He groaned with pleasure as Sasuke switched his attention to ravish the neglected nub then continued to travel lower, placing wet kisses everywhere. "Hey," The blonde tugged on the raven's hair, pulling his head up from where it was on his waist. "You're going too fast."

"It's been three hundred _years_ Naruto." He took the blonde's mouth in a long, heated kiss as his hand traveled from the blonde's bottom and wrapped around Naruto's erection. "I can't wait any more…"

The blonde had to suck in air when the pale hand started moving up and down, squeezing every now and then, creating a pleasing friction leaving Naruto to guess what the raven would do next. As Sasuke's mouth attached to his pulse, the blonde felt his hips starting to move in time with each of the raven's pumps to his hard on. "Ah! S-sasu…"

Sasuke moved up from the blonde's neck to kiss his way to the tan ear. "Let me in…Let me into your body, Naruto." He whispered as his hand swiped up some of the blonde's precum that had spilled and traced a circle around Naruto's back entrance. He pushed his partially lubricated finger in as the blonde nodded his head and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck.

Naruto bit his lip. Three hundred years without any male on male sex could leave you tight. His arms tightened around the pale neck, as Sasuke sunk another finger in with the first one, moving them in and out with a scissoring motion to stretch the blonde back out. But the blonde's body instantly relaxed his arms and hands falling to rest on the pale chest, when each thrust of Sasuke's fingers brushed over his prostate. "Mmm." He moaned, that ball of fire in his groin building more and more.

"Naru—"

"Hurry, Sasuke," Naruto pleaded in a small voice. "I can't take it anymore, please!"

The raven let out a smirk before he grabbed his own erection. He lubricated it a little with their precum, not as much as Sasuke wanted but it wasn't like he could wait any longer either. He positioned himself and pressed in. _'God you've gotten tight…'_ The raven groaned as the tight heat surrounded him.

'_G-glad you ap-approve,'_ Naruto mentally responded, his body arching up into Sasuke's as the re-penetration after so long stretch the blonde rather uncomfortably. He hissed as the raven finally stopped, being inside of Naruto to the hilt.

'_Can I move?'_ Sasuke asked as he kissed away the tears that leaked from the tightly shut eyes.

'_You shouldn't have stopped…'_ Naruto snapped back as his hands left long red marks on the raven's chest. His blunt nails digging in every now and then with the pain that throbbed down the blonde's spine.

"I was concerned about you." Sasuke pointed out as he moved his hips like the blonde wished. "Next time I'll just do as I…I please." His words faltered as the friction of his thrusting into Naruto's entrance caught him off guard for a second.

'_More,'_ Naruto told the raven, biting his lip to keep from screaming out in ecstasy. When Sasuke didn't respond, the blonde raised his hips in a sharp jerk. _'Go faster!'_ he growled out in this mind.

'_Thought you'd never ask,'_ Sasuke commented this time, both of his hands grabbing the tan waist to keep them still as he moved his own hips with a faster pace.

"Harder, Sasuke," Naruto pleaded, his body trying to move with the one above his own. His blonde head thrashed from side to side when then raven complied with that request too. "Ugh, god…don't stop, more. Holy—yes Sasuke, oh!" He screamed out when Sasuke's brushed his prostate directly with each thrust. Naruto body tensed as he felt his release coming.

Sasuke almost came on the spot when the blonde underneath him screamed out of pleasure. But when Naruto yelled out his release, his body freezing in an arch as his seed sprayed out and covered his tan body and Sasuke's pale stomach, his entrance squeezing tightly around the raven's erection sent Sasuke over the edge. They yelled their names in mix of moans and groans, Sasuke falling forward and blanketing the blonde's body with his own.

They both lay there, unmoving except for their chests rising and falling with each breath they took. _'That…was great.'_ Naruto was the first to speak up, even though it might've been telepathically.

'_Mmm, I'd forgotten how perfect you fit around me.'_ Sasuke replied and lazily kissed the blonde's temple before rolling over, taking Naruto with him.

Naruto lay across Sasuke's body, his head tucked in the crook of the pale neck as his body still shook from aftershocks. He felt Sasuke still twitching inside him. "If I didn't know any better," he mumbled into Sasuke's neck. "I'd say you're almost ready for another round."

Sasuke gave a small huff of laugher. "I would if I could. But I haven't had an orgasm in three hundred years. So I think that tonight I need a little more time to recov—What?"

The blonde had sat up and stared wide eyed at the raven. "You _what?"_

The raven just gave him a confused look.

"You haven't had an orgasm in three hundred years?!"

"That's what I said."

Naruto could only sit there with a disbelieving look for his own expression.

Sasuke sat up as well, his arms winding around the blonde's back to keep Naruto from falling backwards. He took a soft kiss before he spoke again. "I told you you were the only one I wanted."

'_And you let me go run around for three hundred years…'_ It almost didn't sound real to the blonde. It didn't sound like Sasuke at all. The raven was a player, bed goddesses and humans alike.

The raven sighed. "I've never slept with anyone but you, Naruto. I've never loved anyone else like you either."

Now the blonde glared. "You liar. What about all of those girls and guys alike I've seen you disappear with?"

"I admit that I'd leave with them with the intention of having sex. But whenever they made the move to try and take it further…all I could think about was you. I'd grow disgusted with myself and shove them away and leave." Sasuke told him, his hand absentmindedly caressing the scared, tan cheek. "I couldn't bear the thought of losing you."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I…don't know."

Naruto smiled. "I'm glad. Now I don't have to worry about it happening anymore—"

"And you're eyes won't be red when I come home…at all." Sasuke said, clearly expecting the blonde agreed.

"Right," The blonde nodded his head.

"Good. But now I'm tired," The raven fell back down on to his back on the bed, still keeping his hold on the tan body on him to bring Naruto down with him. "And I fully intend to keep you in my arms while I sleep today."

Naruto laughed. "Now I know what you remind me of!"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

"Another human myth I heard about. The one with the blood-sucking immortal…uh…Dracula! He's what they call a vampire. Sleeps during the day and feeds during the night."

"I haven't taken your blood today." The raven pointed out.

"But you do take my blood."

"Only because it keeps me strong,"

"You demon," Naruto teased before he gasped. "Who's blood have you been living off for the past three centuries?! I didn't even think about that!"

"Relax; my brother's helped me out lately." Sasuke turned his head slightly so it faced the tan neck next to him. "But you blood is, by far, much sweeter than his."

The blonde blushed. "I thought you didn't like sweets."

"Unless it's you," The raven licked at the blonde's pulse. "Damnit you've got me hungry."

Naruto smiled. "I'm all yours."

"And you always will be," Sasuke reminded the blonde as his incisors lengthened to that of fangs, the raven giving Naruto's pulse another swipe of his tongue before he bit down, drawing the blood from the blonde's neck. Yes, Naruto was by far much tastier than his older brother.

"Sasuke," The blonde tugged on the raven's hair after a few minutes. "You're taking…too much…stop…sas…ke…" Naruto's form went limp in the raven's arms. His body tired from the sex and the amount of blood Sasuke was taking.

The raven pulled out his fangs, swiping his tongue over the pin pricks he made he watched them disappear as he felt his long ago strength returning to his body. Naruto's blood always did that, replenished what was lost and added more to him. Sasuke slid them both down and pulled the covers over both of their bodies, falling into a deep slumber to sleep the day away like his lover beside him. _'I love you, Naruto.'_ He whispered in his head before he completely succumbed.

'_I love you too, Sasuke.'_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -


End file.
